Snake Spies
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry in time traveling to a meeting with his spies, but he travel to far into the past. what will his spies think when he makes it back from meeting one of the Founders of Hogwarts? M/M Slash. Harry/Slytherins like six different Slytherin's.


Title: Snake spies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I'm reading a fanfic called Must Love Quidditch, if you're a Draco/Harry fan I'm pretty sure you would like it. It's by dracosoftie. Anyways… a lot of different crossovers have been coming into my head lately, but I don't write crossovers, I can barely write Harry Potter fanfics. And even then I'm not confident as a writer. But if you like crossovers and would like to no some of my ideas I'll give them to you and the ideas can become yours.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time whipped around him as he fell, he landed hard pain explode in his right hip as he pushed himself off the rocky ground. There wasn't a plant alive near the lake and it looked as if the castle was distorted or just getting built. He wasn't sure which. What time was he in? he wondered as he limped towards the castle walls. Surely he only went back to right after the castle fell, after Dumbledore's death. He only had one day…

He stepped carefully, trying not to make a sound until he knew for sure he would meet the spy and have trade for information. The trade was easy all anyone wanted anymore was sex. And Harry being who he was would do anything to get what he needed to save the people he cared for. He wondered who it would be this time, Lucius Malfoy, or maybe Draco. It would be Snape he had Harry at the last meeting. Yes, Snape was still a spy, of course he wasn't one for the Order. He was one of Harry's own spies.

As Harry got closer to the wall he heard a familiar hissing sound, his first thought was Voldemort. But he listened he realized the voice was different; deeper, huskier. Almost sexy, he thought feeling a blush cover his cheeks as he listens to the person. He frowned at himself, blushing? Ha! He hadn't blushed in such a long time he wasn't a bloody virgin! He took a deep calming breath and let it out, but damn that voice was doing things to him that only one man's voice ever did, but Snape did not speak parseltongue.

"Voldemort," Harry decided. "It has to be Voldemort. I know of no other wizard that speaks parseltongue." Harry frowned. "Which means I'm turned on by Voldemort's voice? How does that work? I mean damn I've met the guy-thing face to face and he isn't even good to look at more or less to think about having sex with. His younger self was another matter, but that's besides the point! Bloody damn!"

Harry took a deep breath, "I-Do-Not-Like-Old Volde." He said out loud so to make sure he didn't, and just as he thought he shivered at thinking of the man-thing that way. Everything part of his body that had been reacting to the hissing voice now deflated.

Harry leaned back against the wall and pulled back his long black robed sleeve to look at the muggle watch that was spelled to let him know how long he had until he would be pulled back through the time hole into his own time. That was when he realized that he couldn't hear anything, not the person speaking parseltongue, not even a cricket chirping. He raised his wand in ready to fight, and looked around slowly moving towards the castle.

In the process he tripped over a man, the man glared at him but didn't speak in fact the man covered harry's mouth with his hand. The man hissed, "Shut it."

Harry blinked, soon he heard foot steps run by. Harry tilted his head to the side as he stared at the man, he was sure he'd seen him before but where? Hmmm, a photograph maybe? No a portrait…in Snape's room. But who was he?

"There now you can talk," The man said standing up and whipping off the drit from his black robes.

Harry stared at him his mouth gaping open, "Bloody hell I went to far in time!" he all but shouted. "You're bloody Slytherin!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "You're rude." He said simply and turn and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry yelled after him as he forced himself to stand and run after one of the founders of Hogwarts. "I'm sorry, I was just shocked is all."

Salazar Slytherin stopped and looked the teen over, "Well you do owe me for stepping on me…" he said as his eyes racked the up and down the black haired green eyed young man's body. "What will you do for me to make up for it, boy?"

Harry paled at the word boy. "Please, Evans not boy." He said. "And I can do a lot of things what would you have me do?" Harry smirked as he looked the man over himself, after all he only bedded Slytherin's for a reason and had no problem getting laid by the maker of the slyest house at Hogwarts. No, if fact he would enjoy having sex with this man.

Salazar smirked back and nodded, "Follow me then."

"Sure as long as you lead somewhere privet." Harry whispered. He caught himself before he use parseltongue, that was the last thing he needed was to explain how he could speak snake when in this time as far as he knew only Salazar could speak the langue.

His watch vibrated to let him know that half of his time was up already; it looked like he would have time for sex and then he would have to leave. Not that he was going to complain through Snape would most likely be waiting for him when he got back after finding out that he didn't make it to the meeting. Harry smirked; he would have to make sure Sevvy wasn't too angry at him. Hmmm…it would be fun.

Salazar opened a ward and let Harry in to a room behind the potion classroom, or at least where the potions classroom would be in the future. Harry smirked at the large bed covered in blood red quilt. Salazar drew back the red and dark green bleed through, the sheet.

"Red?" He could help but ask.

"A gift from my one of my lovers," Salazar answered and started to strip.

Harry grinned and started to do the same, "How would you like me?" he asked.

"On your back," Salazar answered. "I like to be able to watch the faces of the men or women I fuck."

Harry made a face, "Fuck is such a verger sounding word, try making love or even screw but not Fuck."

Salazar raised an eyebrow, "I don't make love." He said simply.

Harry sighed, "Like every other man in my life it seems."

Harry lay down as he was told and waited, for Salazar.

Salazar crawled onto the bed with a jar in his hand, Harry shivered as the cold substance that was in the jar along with one of Salazar's finger's entered him, after a while another one, then another one. By this time Harry just wanted to be taken he didn't care if Salazar fucked him or not just as long as his cock was inside him, not his fingers!

"Just take me already, damn it!"

Salazar laughed and his finger's disappeared only to be replaced by something much larger and harder. Harry pulled the man closer to him trying to force him to come even closer, but Salazar took his time entering him and it was bloody annoying to Harry. None of the other Slytherin's he had been with ever took this long to enter him. They all just entered him in one movement and didn't stop until they filled him with their cum.

"Please move," Harry growled. "I'm not chain I won't brake."

Salazar didn't seem to believe him, "You are very small." He said. "I could hurt you."

"Why of all men that I've been with you had to be the one afraid of hurting me?" Harry growled. "Just fuck me already!"

Salazar smirked, "As you wish." And slammed in hard causing Harry to arch up and scream.

Harry road the pain and pleasure as Salazar thruster into him harder and harder never slowing down, he kept a steady passé. Harry's mind was clouded over he couldn't tell for the life of him what was going on around him the pleasure out shined all else. He let out a gasp as a hand wrapped around his hard cock and started pumping him. Damn this was great sex! Salazar grunted and came in him, Harry gasped and came all over the man's hand.

Salazar waved his hand and cleaned them up, "That was nice." He said in parseltongue in english he said. "You aren't to bad of a fuck, Evans."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I know." Harry sat up and looked at his watch, "I have to go."

Salazar blinked, "Where are you going?" he laid back and yawned, he was very relaxed now.

"To the lack," Harry said. "I would stay but Slytherin's aren't people who like to cuddled after sex."

"We aren't?" Salazar asked. "How would you know if you don't ask?" He opened his arms. "I like having a warm body next to me at night."

Harry blushed. "Um…I do have to go." He said. "Really."

Salazar sighed, "Oh, fine." He waved his hand to part the wards so that Harry could leave. "Will you come and visit again?"

"I don't know…" Harry answered truthfully. "I don't even no how I got here."

"Figures." Salazar rolled over and listened to Harry's foot steps retreat.

The wind whipped through his hair pulling it every which way. Water from the lake mixed with dirt from the ground hit his skin, close, clod and hard. He winced as he got closer to the lake. Any minute now the hole would open and pull him through. He didn't much care that he missed his meeting with his spies. In act he felt good at this moment; Salazar Slytherin was great at sex. He wondered if that was why all the other Slytherin's he ever was with was good as well.

Arms reached out of the darkness pulling him into a dark hole, falling…falling. Cold and empty everything falling. Life seemed to stop, time seemed to pass him by nothing seemed to matter and then he felt warm. A hard body and tight arms wrapped around him almost protectively?

Harry blinked, as the room came into focus. Where was he? He looked around confused.

"Harry!" Draco's voice yelled angry. "Bloody hell what happen! I waited for hours, damn it Harry if you do that again I'm going to kill you myself!"

Harry blinked as he stared at the two blonds that stood over him both of them wore matching expressions. "Draco?" Harry asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Potter are you really that dense?" Lucius Malfoy asked smugly.

"Um…no." Harry said. "It's just you never come to my room." Harry pointed out.

"Harry you've never missed a meeting before," Draco said softly. "We were worried."

"We?" Harry blinked and realized someone was holding him close and hadn't let go yet. But who would? None of the Slytherin's liked him enough to hold him or even worry. He turned around and the man holding him let him. He met the black eyes of Severus Snape and felt a blush raise up.

Lucius blinked, "Wow, I haven't seen you blush in a long time…" He reached down and wiped away a smug of drit. "Who do we owe a thinks to?"

Harry blushed even redder, "Salzar Slytherin…"

Draco laughed. "Well that explains why you have the shagged look." He smirked. "Was he as good as the records say?"

"Better."

"I have to tell the others!" Draco disappeared out the door.

"Oh, no." Harry frowned and the other two laughed. "Don't laugh this isn't funny! He's going to tell Marcus and Blaise and maybe even Merlin forbid Theodore Nott Ginny's boyfriend! Lucius you have to stop him! Please?"

Lucius smiled softly, "I'm glad you are okay." He turned and left following his son.

"Sevvy?" Harry wined. "Is he going to stop Draco or help him?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I have no clue." He stood up and carried Harry towards his room. "But for now we are going to rectify the fact you let another man to fill you with his cum."

Harry titled his head to the side, "It was only a quick fuck, why do you care?" Harry was laid down on his bed. "You've never cared before?"

Severus glared at Harry, "With you it's never a quick fuck, in fact I bet Salazar Slytherin asked you to return to him, am I right?"

Harry blinked. "Yes."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, "Harry do you know why none of the men you've been with have not yet stopped coming to you."

"Um…no."

Severus nodded, "I thought so, yet you keep letting them come to you." He said. "Have sex with you, why?"

"I enjoy sex." Harry said. "And I like you all."

Severus shook his head, "Bloody Gryffindor."

Harry smiled, "You know I had this whole plan to seduce you in to making love to me-I mean screwing-" Severus mouth smashed into his and Harry moaned closing his eyes. "Merlin again." He wrapped his arms around the potion professor and kissed him again.

Severus pulled away panting, "Harry, I've never seen sex with you as screwing." He whispered to the green eyed man. "I'm pretty sure most everyone who's been with you see it as making love."

Harry stared wide eyed.

"We are Slytherin's," Severus said. "We do not spill our feelings easily."

"Oh," Harry looked down at his hands. "Think you."

Severus growled, "Draco and Blaise wants you to be their third in the relationship," Severus said. "Lucius and I want the same, and Flint…well he wants to kill all four of us so he can have you to his self."

"I-I didn't know."

"No you wouldn't, would you?" Severus leaned toward Harry kissing him again. "We all care for you." He pushed Harry back into the bed as he him self pulled off his close. "And now I think it's time to get the founder of my house cum washed out of you and replaced with my own."

"Yes, please." Harry relaxed back into the bed and closed his eyes. "Make love to me."

"I plan too." Severus answered and he did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN.

Draco: Harry had sex with Salazar Slytherin him self!

Blaise: Does that mean he won't want to have it with us any more?

Draco: No way. He likes us.

Theo: Are you sure?

Ginny:*giggles* I bet he's thinking of a way to get back as we speak.

Draco: No way, my father won't let him.

Lucius: Hello son, what are you talking about?

Draco: Father! What are you doing here?

Blaise: Where is Harry?

Lucius: With Severus.

Marcus: He's punishing Harry?

*All Stares at Flint*

Ginny: you're kinda creepy you know.

Theo: *grabs Ginny and drags her out of the room as a hex flies by* I'll see you all later.

Marcus: Stupid girl. *crosses his arms*

Blaise: *raises an eyebrow*

Draco: Well as long as Severus is watching him…laise and me are going.

Blaise: *smirks* Top!

Draco: *glares* Malfoy's are not bottoms!

Lucius: I am.

Draco: *stares* Father I do not need to know that.

Blaise: *grabs Draco* See you two later.

Marcus: Tell Harry, I'll be waiting for him tonight.

Lucius: You will wait all night. Severus will not let him out of his sight for a while, I believe.

Marcus: I'll wait.


End file.
